Sparks Fly
by Mysterious Lynx
Summary: Luke/Angela songfic. Taylor Swift's Sparks Fly. Hope you like it!


**Hehe, I have yet another one-shot for you people! You know, I haven't been getting any reviews on both of my stories... That makes me feel kind of depressed... I hope you like this one! It's Luke/Angela. And Happy Super Bowl! Imma watch me some football tonight, haha!**

**Disclaimer: Never have, never will own Harvest Moon. (Did you know a new Harvest Moon is coming out?)**

Angela's POV

Luke and I were at Renee's karaoke birthday party. Everybody was supposed to come with a partner, since Renee was being silly and wanted to play matchmaker. It didn't really make any sense, considering almost everybody already had a boyfriend/girlfriend. Luke and I were virtually the only ones who didn't have one to call their own. Since we were bestfriends, he asked me to be his companion. I, of course, accepted joyfully. And here we are. Luke actually only wanted to come to hear how well the people of Castanet Island can sing. Typical Luke.

" Angie, you should sing something! " Luke exclaimed out of the blue.

" What? No! I will not sing in front of all these people! " I replied.

" Come on Angie! I've heard you sing before, and you're really good! "

He's heard me sing? Oh goddess. I could feel the blush settling itself on my face.

" Y-You've heard me sing? Either way, I refuse to sing! I'm not even as good as any of the others. "

" You're right... You're even better than the others! " He shouted while pumping a fist in the air.

I figured the only way to get him to shut up would be if I sing. I got up from my seat and slowly walked towards Renee. I could hear Luke whisper, " Yes! " I whipped around and glared daggers at him. He looked away and started whistling. I rolled my eyes and continued towards Renee. When I got to her, I softly whispered that I would be singing something. She smiled happily and gave me a quick hug before scurrying up to the stage.

"Up next we have Angela singing... " Renee looked at me questioningly. I thought for a moment and then mouthed her the song.

" Singing Sparks Fly! "

Everybody clapped while I reluctantly walked to the stage. The music started playing and I clamped my hands shut around the mic. Taking a deep breath, I began to sing.

_' The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_You're the _

_Kind of reckless that you send me running but I_

_Kinda know that I won't get far '_

I sang softly at first, but slowly started gaining confidence and sang louder.

_' And you stood there in front of me just_

_Close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of '_

My eyes scanned the crowd until I saw Luke. Our eyes locked, and I never tore my gaze away from him.

_' Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those gold eyes baby as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you_

_Smile ' _

I've always had a bit of a crush on Luke. Ever since I met him two years ago, I thought he was funny and cute. He never seemed to think about me that way though... I would always visit him and give him presents from time to time. Soon enough, we became the best of friends.

_' My mind forgets to remind me_

_You're a bad idea_

_You touch me once and_

_It's really something _

_You find I'm even better than you_

_Imagine that would be ' _

He actually told me once that he was interested in Selena. That was in the second season of my first year here. Luke told me how pretty she was and wondered if she was interested in him too. After that, he never brought up the subject. He must've seen the hurt flash through my eyes...

_' I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

_But with you_

_I know it's no good_

_And I could wait patiently but_

_I really wish you would '_

It broke my heart when he said he liked Selena. From that day on, I never liked Selena. I didn't like Selena before, anyways. She acts like she's so much better than everyone else and is full of herself. It really ticks me off. And have you seen the clothes she wears? It makes me wonder how great of a mother she would be.

_' Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those gold eyes baby as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you_

_Smile '_

Whenever Luke smiles, it's the best thing you would ever see. His smiles are so bright, it could light up the darkest of places. When I feel sad or annoyed, just one smile would make me start laughing. All my worries fade away when he laughs. It's one of the many reasons why I love him.

_' I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild_

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me_

_It's just strong enough to make you feel right_

_And lead me up the staircase _

_Won't you whisper something slow_

_I'm captivated by you baby _

_Like a fireworks show '_

The whole time, my eyes were on Luke's. I saw something flash across his eyes. It looked like... Love. But why? I probably look like an idiot right now, staring at Luke. I will never hear the end of this from Kathy and Renee. And I'd bet everything I have that Chase is laughing his butt off right about now.

_' Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those gold eyes baby as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around _

_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you_

_Smile_

_And the sparks fly _

_Oh, baby smile_

_And the sparks fly... '_

When the song ended, everybody started clapping loudly. I could hear Luke whistling in the backround. Kathy and Renee were shaking their heads, but clapping nevertheless. I stepped down from the stage and made my way to Luke.

" Angela, that was awesome! " Luke shouted as soon as I reached him. I blushed and said,

" Thanks. "

Once the party was over, everybody started leaving towards their own homes. Luke insisted that he walk me to my house. I agreed, and we were on our way. Soon enough, we were at the front door of my house. Luke hadn't said anything the whole way and that made me nervous. I awkwardly stood in front of my door, looking everywhere but him. I could tell he was staring at me, which made me all the more nervous.

" Well. Goodbye. " I said softly.

Just as I was about to go inside my house, Luke grabbed my arm. He spun me around and started kissing me. All coherent thoughts left me, but I responded. He quickly pulled away and smiled.

" See you tomorrow at the Sundae Inn? " Luke asked.

I just nodded my head dumbly, unable to speak any words. He gave me a quick bear hug and started walking towards the carpenters' shop. I went inside and got ready for bed. Sighing happily, I tucked myself in. Just as I was about to go into dreamland, a thought struck me.

Does this mean he's my boyfriend? I sure hope so. I went to sleep, with my dreams filled of my surely bright future with Luke.

**Can I get an ' Awwww! ' ? Well, my third story is done! Ah, Luke. You gotta love him! And can I please get some reviews this time? I'll love you forever and ever! :P This is Mysterious Lynx signing out...**


End file.
